


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by spectaculacularsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Castiel healing you, Dean won't let you touch yourself, Deep Throating, Double Penetration, I literally had to google the how-to's of DP, Multi, My search history is a hot mess, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Sam+You+Dean - Not Wincest, Sleepy!Sam, Smut, Threesome, Vampires, dp, face fucking, one playful spanking at the end, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of of this DSPNI Prompt. </p><p>http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/96666947648/imagine-dean-leading-you-to-bed-with-him-and-sam-when</p><p>Imagine Dean leading you to bed with him and Sam when you can't sleep and they kiss and cuddle you until you fall asleep. Then when the three of you wake up in the morning, they decide to take care of you in a more heated way.</p><p>(another attempt to fill this site with more SamxReader fics)</p><p>A HUGE thanks to lady_ataralasse for proof reading! You're so awesome, I can hardly stand it. :)  </p><p>Ps. Check our her Shenanigans and Blarney fic, it'll make you crave whipped cream...among other things. ;) I don't even like whipped cream, but I think I'd make an exception, considering the circumstances. :)</p><p>The Winchester's aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

The motel is almost completely quiet. The only sounds are Sam's slow and even breathing in the other bed just to your left, and Dean's light snoring coming from the couch on the other side of the room. You're almost envious of the brother's sleep, since it's evaded you at every turn.

You're sitting up in the middle of your lumpy queen-sized mattress, with your knees pulled tightly to your chest. The room is nearly pitch black, save for the light coming from the traffic flying past the roadside motel, but you don't see any of it. You're completely lost inside your head.

In the dark, you're replaying the horrific memories from the hunt just hours before. There was a huge nest of vampires, the biggest Dean admitted he'd ever seen. Dozens of male and female vamps that made quick work to separate the weak member of the herd (you) from the strong ones. Sam and Dean are strong, but not even they could fight off the fanged face monsters quick enough to get to your side. Once you were isolated from the brothers, two vamps cornered you into a small dark closet, their shining eyes the only light in the completely black tomb-like room.

The vampires took their time. They ran their fingers up and down your body, their long and sharp nails digging into your soft skin, their tongues lapping up the sticky blood that trickled up to the surface and when that wasn't enough to quench their insatiable need for blood, they bit their razor sharp teeth into the fleshly part of your upper arms and the tender meat of your torso. One vamp always held his powerful hand over your mouth to muffle your screams, but your senses were in over-drive. Fueled by fear and adrenaline, you could hear when both Sam and Dean called out your name and when they passed by the little room you were being held inside, but you were helpless to call out to them.

Eventually, the two vamps grew tired of the small mouthfuls of your blood, they wanted more, they wanted all that you could possibly give. Too weak to struggle by then, the first vamp bit into your neck, and it was his greed that cost him his life. He let out a groan of approval as your blood flowed from your supple skin into his eager mouth, and that moan traveled right into Dean Winchester's ears. The second vampire sunk his fangs into the opposite side of your neck, above your racing pulse. Milliseconds after he got his first mouthful of your warm and sweet blood, Dean ripped the door open just wide enough for Sam to shoot bullets coated in dead man's blood with almost unbelievable accuracy.

But even they hadn't been quick enough.

Dean pressed his hands against the gaping holes in your neck, shushing your whimpers, but your blood pumped relentlessly through his fingers and pooled onto the floor. You vaguely recall Sam and his gleaming machete flying through the air, beheading the two vamps and then his tall body crouching down by your side and assuring you that everything was going to be okay. The last thing you remember was hearing a ruffle of feathers, seeing a set of the brightest blue eyes, and feeling a warm light envelope you.

Then everything went dark.

Hearing your quick and panicked breaths as you relive your horrible experience, Dean rouses from his slumber, sitting up from his couch. Even in the dark, he's able to see you rubbing your chest, rising and falling in fear and your fingers frantically pawing at the non-existent fingernail sized cuts on your arms. It's when your hands jump up to the smooth skin of your neck and feel around for the bite marks that aren't there anymore, that Dean pushes himself up from his ridiculously uncomfortable couch and sits next to you on the bed.

Gently pulling your hands away from your neck, Dean rubs his rough and calloused thumbs over your shaking fingers and whispers in the dark, "Hey, __________, it's okay. I'm right here, and Sammy's right over there. Nothing's gonna get you, not with us here."

"But they did get me," You whisper hoarsely. "I froze in there, and they saw it. They saw I was weak and they took..." You rip your hands out of Dean's and bring them back up to your neck, feeling for the wounds that still aren't there, not after Cas healed you. "They took me, Dean, and I couldn't get away..."

"That's not gonna happen again. You have my word. You're safe here. Me and Sammy're gonna keep you safe; we'll take care of you." Still seeing the horror in your eyes, Dean scrubs his hand over his stubbly chin and looks over at Sam, then back to you. "C'mere." He says softly, taking your hand and pulling you up off the bed.

He shakes his brother's shoulder slightly, "Sammy, don't shoot me, just move over."

Sam sleepily nods his head and murmurs, "Wh's goin' on?" He slides to the opposite side of the bed, doing as his brother asked, his hair sticking up in the back and falling in his face.

"________ can't sleep." Dean tell his brother.

"M'kay," Sam flips the blankets open with out question and holds his arms out for you to climb in bed with him.

"I dont... No... You don't have to...." You stutter, looking back and forth between them.

"C'mon," Sam sleepily smiles and waves his hands for you hurry up, "Lettin' out all the warm."

"Alright." You hesitantly lie down on the bed, a good six inches away from Sam, but he pulls you to him. His shirtless front to your back, his arms wrapped around you, spooning you. "Okay, then." You chuckle and smile for the first time in twenty four hours.

To your surprise, Dean slides in next to you and fluffs the blankets back over the entire bed. He lies on his side and moves the hair out of your face, "See, nothing's gonna get you. They'd have to go through both Sammy and me. Okay?"

The smile still on your face, you nod your head, believing whole-heartedly that Sam and Dean will do everything to keep you safe.

"Good, 'cause Sammy Babe Ruth'd those mother's heads across the room. They're gone. Nothing's gonna get you."  Dean kisses your forehead and lies his head down on the pillow, closing his eyes.

Just when you think both of them are asleep, Dean jokes quietly, "And don't go puttin' your cold feet on me either."

You let out a small laugh, and then feel Sam drape his leg over yours, putting his ridiculously warm feet over your icy ones. In just minutes, you're pleasantly warm, leeching body heat from both brothers pressed so close to you.

The last thing you feel before falling asleep is Sam gently kissing the back of your head, and you hear him barely whisper, "You're safe; me and Dean'll take care of you. Go to sleep."

And you do.

*//*

Your body jolts awake as visions of vampires, dripping blood and shiny machetes dance around in your dreams. The first thing you see is Dean, and his moss green eyes looking at you. 

"It's okay," he assures you as he pats your hand, now gripping his shoulder tightly. "Was wondering when you were gonna to wake up. How ya feelin'?"

You stretch your legs, still tangled in Sam's and flex your shoulders back, testing your body for any trace of pain. You hear a small groan from Sam, as he slowly wakes up. "Good. Really good, actually. What about you?"

The trademark 'Dean Winchester smirk' fixes itself across Dean's lips, and he winks at you, "Me? Ah, I killed the monsters, saved your ass, got a good night's sleep. I'm better than good." A look flickers in his eyes for just a second as his gaze moves back and forth between your eyes and your lips. "Ah, hell..." he groans and kisses you.

Dean has never kissed you before and after a second of his lips on yours, you startle and pull backward, unknowingly causing you to press closer to Sam, "What--what are you doing?"

The smirk still prominent on his lips, Dean whispers softly, "Something I've wanted to do for a very long time." He kisses you again, cradling your face in both of his hands, "Let me take care of you..."

You nod your head in Dean's hands and lean into his kiss, trying to get closer to him, but Sam's arms stay firmly wrapped around you. A slightly territorial sounds comes from behind you, and Sam pulls you back to his firm chest, nuzzling into your hair and kissing the back of your neck. Sam's hands move down to your hips, moving them against his groin, and you moan in Dean's mouth. 

"Let _us_ take care of you," Sam murmurs in your ear, kissing the soft skin and dragging your earlobe between his teeth. 

Dean pulls his shirt over his head and pushes his boxers down his legs, his fingertips dragging up your naked thigh, and you feel Sam's hands come up under your over-sized tee shirt ("borrowed" from one of the boys) and work it up over your head. Dean kisses you again, palming your breasts in his hands, while Sam pushes down your underwear, and then does the same with his boxers. Any remaining thoughts of vampires and tiny closet-like rooms are cast aside with various articles of clothing and long forgotten when you feel two sets of hands moving along your body.

With your mouth still lost in Dean's, Sam kisses your shoulders, his hands finding your wrists, he brings them back behind his head. "Don't move them, unless we say."

When your fingers are clasped behind Sam's neck, his hands move back down to your hips, pulling you back to him, rubbing your bare ass against his stiffening cock. When he's satisfied with how you're pulled tight to him, his fingers work their way inside your already wet folds and you cry out into Dean's kisses. Dean takes your little noises as cue to move his mouth down, latching on to a pointy hard nipple, his tongue swirling along the stiff edges and nibbling the firm pebbled peak. He slides a hand behind your knee and hooks your leg backward over Sam's legs, making your body more open to both Winchesters. 

The eldest brother moves back up and devours your mouth, making your lips burn deliciously hot as he sucks them into his mouth, nipping at their swollen smoothness. His tongue chases yours, teasing and coaxing it into his mouth. At the same time, Sam's hands work magic between your legs, rubbing your clit between his first and middle fingers at a pace that's just slow enough to be agonizing.

"Open her up, Sammy." Dean breathes in a husky voice, producing a small bottle of lube, as if from nowhere and giving it to Sam.

Almost reluctantly, the younger Winchester's hand leaves your folds, and you whine just a little bit, but quickly change your tune when Dean's fingers find the same aching place between your legs. His fingers move slow through the slickness of your lips, matching his brother's earlier painfully slow pace; never quite bringing you close to the edge, but making it all you can think about.

Lost in a whirl wind of sensation, with your back pressed up against Sam, your front against Dean, your hands wrapped around the back of Sam's neck, your leg hooked over his legs, you're literally open for anything the brothers want to give you, but then a new sensation comes about. A cool something is gently pressed into the crack of your ass. Sam's finger, coated in lube, rubs against your tight opening and you let out a groan, but Dean's mouth is quick to swallow it down, like he refuses to let anything go to waste.

Dean's fingers keep busy between your legs, still just teasing your clit, keeping you relaxed for what Sam's doing behind you, and you want it, all of it.

At first, Sam's lube slick finger circles around your rim, just barely pressing inside. When you groan in appreciation, his finger dips in just a bit, goes back to swirling around the opening, then further inside the next time, repeating the process until finally, one thick finger is inside your tight heat. If you weren't before, you're now putty in Winchester hands. 

"You like this, don't you? Bein' wide open to us, Sammy playin' with your ass?" Dean murmurs against your lips, grinning deviously when you nod your head and whine. "I can tell," he chuckles darkly, "You're soaking wet. Don't even need the lube, sweetheart. Can't wait to get in there. I bet your ass'll be all nice 'n tight, but after Sam's done with it, I'll be able to slide right in, won't I?" His words are whiskey rough as his fingers quicken their speed against your clit, but they're still not making you come and you whine into his mouth.

As if they planned it, as if they rehearsed what to say to make you drip, Sam takes the opportunity to ease a second finger into your puckered hole, making your whines turn into one string of "Pleasepleaseplease..."

He scissors your tightness open, coaxing it into submission, making you more loose for what's to come. After so much attention, it doesn't hurt, it's not painful, but you wince and moan at the stretch. With Dean's mouth kissing your lips, neck and chest, Sam's fingers doing one thing and Dean's doing another, you don't know which direction to press your body. Do you press back into Sam and rock back into his hand? Or do you lean into Dean and his tortuous fingers, never giving enough pressure or speed to actually make you come?

"You wanna come, don't you?" Sam grunts from behind you, like he can read your thoughts. Only answering Sam's question with a slight nod of your head and another round of begging, he tells his brother, "Make her come, Dean. Do it."

Dean obliges, his fingers add the perfect amount of pressure to your clit, at just the right angle, just the right _everything_ and you arch your back and start to let out moan. But Sam, being the opportunist that he is, takes your moment of pleasure and uses it to his advantage. He slides a third finger into your ass and when your head falls back into the space between his jaw and shoulder, he steals your mouth with his, quickly to devouring your moans and gasps, fucking your mouth with his tongue.

With your eyes closed and brain occupied by incomprehensible amounts of bliss, your mouth is suddenly ripped away from Sam's, and you feel your body shifted and dragged down the bed. One of the brothers grabs your hands and pulls so you're sitting up on the bed. Puzzled at the new position, you open your eyes to see Dean standing in front of you, his dripping cock right in front of your face.

"Get it wet," Dean orders, his voice impossibly rough, but that trade-mark Dean Winchester smirk is still there, gracing the presence of his lips.

Without question, you grab Dean's hips and wrap your mouth around his cock, licking, and sucking, moving your mouth up and down his thick shaft. You groan when he bucks his hips forward, just slightly, just enough for him to press against the back of your throat. Your core already throbbing for more, you reach down between your legs and rub your dripping clit with your fingertips, but you don't get very far, Dean steals your hand away and firmly puts it back on his hip.

"No." He grunts, shaking his head. You let out a pitifully needy whine. "Only _we_ get to touch that," he states darkly, but gives you a wink.

Pressing your thighs together, desperate for some sort of friction, you feel a shuffle behind you. It's Sam moving down the bed, his mouth kissing and biting your shoulders. His hands come up, caress your cheek and move the hair out of your face, but his hands don't leave. Sam's fingers thread through your hair and move your head back and forth, setting the pace of the blowjob you're giving Dean.

Just for a second, Sam holds your face tight to Dean's groin, your nose pressed against his neatly trimmed pubes, his cock jammed down your throat. Again, as if he can read your mind, just when your lungs ache for a breath of oxygen, Sam pulls your face off Dean. A thick string of saliva trails from the head of Dean's dick, to your panting mouth and Sam turns your face to lick it away, kissing your lips.

With his legs bent over the end of the bed, Sam turns the rest of you and pulls you on top of him, his hands guiding your center over his neglected cock, and pressing you down over him. "God dammit..." Sam groans, as he thrusts up inside you, his hands tight on your ass cheeks, spreading them apart. "You're so fucking wet, Jesus."

As Sam's hands set the painstakingly leisure pace of your hips, you feel Dean's hands come from behind you; one lightly rubs up and down your back and then pushes you down gently, so your face is in Sam's. Sam's hands stop moving you up and down, they just hold you tightly down to him, his cock pressing deep inside you, but keeping still.

"You ready?" Dean asks, his free hand rubbing over your rear entrance, picking up the lube Sam slicked inside your opening earlier.

"Dean, God, yes, do it. Just...just go slow, okay?" You beg, clenching around the fullness deep within your core. Sam groans and reaches up roughly for your lips, biting them, and pulling your closer to his face.

There's a second set of lips, kissing down your spine; they're Dean's and he whispers hoarsely, "I'll go slow, just breathe."

Both Dean's hands are rubbing softly over your naked back, Sam's hands are holding your cheeks wide and Dean presses his head into your hole. You gasp loudly at the breach and Sam releases your mouth, just planting soft kisses on your swollen lips.

Dean presses himself in just an inch further, pushing past your first ring of muscle and you wince, pulling away slightly, but both Sam and Dean's hands hold you in place. 

"Breathe," Sam whispers against your lips. 

"You're doin' so good, _______." Dean groans from behind you, his hips stilling to allow you to acclimate to his size. "Ready for a little more?"

"Yeah," you moan and nod your head, gripping the sheets next to Sam's face. "Dean, please..."

"I know, I know. Easy, ________. We'll take good care of you. Just relax." Dean's gravelly voice purrs from behind you while his hand still runs up and down your spine.

He slides in a little more, and you cry out against Sam's mouth, causing Dean to freeze. He confuses your cry for pain when really, it's anything but.

"Don't stop, please, just... _move_." You push back against Dean, wanting him to do anything, anything at all, except stop.

Not having to be told twice, Dean presses himself inside you, to the hilt and then stops. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Knew you'd be tight! But, Jesus..." His hands grip tightly to your shoulder and waist, pulling back, and then giving a gentle thrust. 

Sam's hands, still firmly fixed to the globes of your ass, lift you up and ease you back down over the both of them. The three of you let out simultaneous moans, each of varying octaves, and then Sam's hands go to work. 

Too lost in the exquisite full feeling to even move or form a coherent thought, Sam guides your lower half up and down over his hard shaft, while pumping up into you. This works out very well for Dean because the motion causes your ass to crash into him, bottoming out each time. Even still, Dean rocks his hips into you, while his firm hand on your shoulder pulls you down to him, making each movement all the more intense. The brothers move in tandem to make you come, every nerve in your body on edge, reaching out for each ounce of pleasure thrust upon you. It doesn't take long.

First to come is Dean, and it's with a growl, his hands clenching your skin so tightly it almost hurts, but hurts in all the right ways and sends you over the edge, a porn-worthy moan erupting from your gaping mouth.

Sam pumps up harder inside you, low groans falling from his lips as your inner walls clench around him. His fingers dig into your ass cheeks, gripping handfuls of your flesh when he comes, and a husky, "Fuck," falls from his lips just before he stretches his face up to breathlessly ravage your mouth. 

Rubbing your shoulder softly, Dean carefully pulls out of you, making you wince at the exiting stretch, but he kisses the small of your back and gives you one last playful nibble before he collapses back on his couch.

"We are SO doing that again!" He laughs, slightly out of breath, wiping himself off with a shirt from the floor.

You giggle softly at his words, while Sam lifts you off of him and then lies you on the bed alongside him.

"I told you we'd take care of you." He whispers in your ear, nipping at the soft skin below it. "But next time, you think you're up for me and Dean to switch places?

You remember how full he filled you up, how your inner walls were stretched tightly around his shaft just seconds ago, and your eyes move down to look down at Sam's still hard and very huge cock. "Challenge accepted."

Sam playfully spanks you and grins ear to ear, "Your ass is mine."


End file.
